


"I think we found our song"

by Solangelo_is_my_life



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Song fic, Tooth Rotting Fluff, pastel!nico, punk!will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solangelo_is_my_life/pseuds/Solangelo_is_my_life
Summary: Will never lets Nico pick the music because he's sure his pastel boyfriend will pick something horrible like classical or pop, but he's happily surprised when he finds out what he actually listens to.





	"I think we found our song"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick oneshot. Sorry I suck at summaries.
> 
> Also, it helps to listen to the song when it comes on :)

Nico looked into the tall mirror in his room. He saw himself dressed in ripped light jeans and a pale pink sweater.  
“Hmm,” He thought out loud, “There’s something missing.”  
The boy looked around his room. Sitting on his dresser was a flower crown with delicate daisies that was given to Nico by the very person he was about to see. Will Solace. His boyfriend. 

Just then, the doorbell rang. Nico ran as fast as he could from his second-floor bedroom to the door, yelling, “I’ll get it!” Who he found on the other side of the door was a guy that most adults would automatically label ‘troublemaker’. He wore ripped black jeans with chains hanging from them, a black shirt that read “fuck society”, a leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders, several piercings and, to top it all of, a black beanie. Nico smiled at him and went on his tiptoes to kiss his cheek. 

“Hey, babe,” his smooth voice said, “Ready to go?”  
“Yeah, just a second,” Nico replied and turned away from his boyfriend to call into the house, “Dad! I’ll be back later!”  
A voice called back from inside the house, “Alright! Don’t get killed!”  
Nico turned back to Will and laced their fingers together, “Let’s go!” Will smiled at him.

The couple walked in comfortable silence all the way to Will’s car in the driveway. It was a beat up piece of junk, but Will loved it. Once inside, the punk turned on some screamo and started to pull out of the driveway. 

“Nuh uh,” Nico protested, “We are _not_ listening to this. You can’t even tell what they are saying!”  
“My car,” he responded simply.  
“But you picked the music last time,” the smaller boy grumbled, “And the time before that. And the time before that. And-”  
“Whatever,” Will cut him off, “Just don’t play anything pop.” He handed the aux cord over.  
“ _Thank_ you.” Nico smiled, “and as if _I_ would listen to _pop_.”

The pastel boy turned on Pretty. Odd. by Panic! At The Disco. And, surely enough, When the Day Met the Night came on first. Nico grinned at his boyfriend as the intro played. 

“Have you ever hear this song?” He asked.  
“No. Why?”  
“Just listen.”

_When the moon fell in love with the sun_  
_All was golden in the sky_  
_All was golden when the day met the night_

Will seemed to understand and smiled at Nico. 

_When the sun found the moon_  
_She was drinking tea in a garden_  
_Under the green umbrella trees_  
_In the middle of summer_

_When the moon found the sun_  
_He looked like he was barely hanging on_  
_But her eyes saved his life_  
_In the middle of summer (summer)_

Will grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and squeezed it. 

_In the middle of summer_  
_All was golden in the sky_  
_All was golden when the day met the night_  
_Summer (summer)_  
_All was golden in the sky_  
_All was golden when the day met the night_  
_Summer, summer, summer, summer_  
_All was golden when the day met the night_

_So he said, "Would it be all right_  
_If we just sat and talked for a little while_  
_If in exchange for your time_  
_I give you this smile?"_

_So she said, "That's okay_  
_As long as you can make a promise_  
_Not to break my little heart_  
_Or leave me all alone in the summer."_

_Well he was just hanging around_  
_Then he fell in love_  
_And he didn't know how_  
_But he couldn't get out_  
_Just hanging around_  
_Then he fell in love_

_In the middle of summer_  
_All was golden in the sky_  
_All was golden when the day met the night_  
_Summer_  
_All was golden in the sky_  
_All was golden when the day met the night_  
_Summer, summer, summer, summer_  
_When the moon fell in love with the sun_  
_All was golden in the sky_  
_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer, summer, summer, summer_  
_In the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer_  
_the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer_  
_the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer_  
_In the middle of..._

As the song came to an end, they reached their destination. Both the boys had huge smiles on their faces. 

“Well,” Will announced, “I think you just found our song.” 

Nico pulled Will into a deep kiss after they parked.


End file.
